The Life that Never Was
by Rykt
Summary: What would happen if reality as you know it shattered? If you had turned your entire family into dolls? And my only solaces are a pyro and a kid.
1. Remember What?

**Hey everyone! If I can get at least 1 review, I'll be very happy. Points to reader YOU! Click that review button there at the bottom, anonymous or not!**

"**_I wonder if,_**

_**all this,**_

_**all I have grown to know as reality,**_

_**is really,**_

_**real?**_

_**Is it the truth?"**_

I squealed delightedly as I ran back to the place on my favorite couch, next to my best friend.

"This is my favorite part!" I smiled, pointing to the television as the opening theme to Kingdom Hearts II, "Sanctuary" started.

As a sweet thirteen year old girl, I always got ecstatic about these kinds of things. My short (shoulder length) blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, because it was not styling the way I wanted it to this morning. I am pretty average. Not skinny, not fat. Not tall or short. (About 5'6") Right in the middle. My favorite feature though, has always been my big, blue eyes.

My best friend, Laura, on the other hand, is fourteen. Her hair is longer, and brown, with this awesome blonde streak that no dye could place. Her big brown eyes are deep, kinda like a dog's, but cuter. She's very skinny. I sometimes worry about that, but she really is trying to gain pounds. I wish I were that lucky.

We both like Kingdom Hearts, but I am a total fangirl, and _ahem_ infatuated with it. Laura just thinks it's something to do when she's bored. Hasn't even gotten past Alice in Wonderland on the _first_ one…tsk tsk.

-Laura interrupts story-

Laura: Are you going to babble on about me and my not-as-freaky Kingdom Heartness? Because you can get really weird when you're playing that. And I bet I can guess what's on your mind right now.

Nicole (Me): Prove it.

Laura: Riku and Axel.

Me: Darn it. Whatever. Back to writing.

-Time in-

I started singing along to the tune, but right as it got to the "Angels in flight", the screen went black, like it turned off.

"What in the-" I looked around really quick, to make sure my parents and the brothers weren't around, "hell?"

I walked up to the TV to turn it back on, and Xemnas' face appeared. I screamed and ran back to the couch yelling "DEMON LLAMA! IT'S POSSESSED!"

She figured I was just being the hyper Kingdom Hearts dork that I am.

"Laura, this _is not _part of the opening theme!" I sighed, between laughter and screaming. But the uncomfortable laugh took over, and I was eventually cracking up.

The Xemnas smiled "Lex, Aurax, come back to us!"

By this point, I was cracking up in fear.

"NICOLE, THIS ISN'T FUNNY! THAT'S TERRIBLE!" scolded my friend, figuring that this was just a practical joke or something.

"Run!" I yelled, as I started running out of the living room. I screamed when I smacked into one of those damned hexagon wall things that keep you from leaving boss battles in the game.

I screamed again. "Break the TV! It's possessed!" Right as I got a foot from the TV, a black cloaked arm reached out of it. Laura and I screamed so loud, I'm sure that it pierced the sound barrier. But why weren't my parents or brothers alerted by this? Maybe those hexagon walls are sound proof.

Moments later, Xemnas himself stepped through. I looked at Laura and almost laughed at how purple her face was from all this screaming.

A twisted smile infested his face. He held out his arm and lifelessly, like a rag doll, I flopped to the ground. I was throwing him evil looks, but there's not much you can do when you can only blink, breathe, and look around.

A portal opened next to me, and to my delight, Axel stepped out of it. Axel happily (or so it seemed. He _is _a nobody after all, right?) scooped me up, and cradled me in his arms. He pressed his face to mine. The Axel fangirl inside of me was cheering, but the Riku fangirl was yelling at me.

"Lex! You're okay!" he smiled. I guess my name is Lex. But wait, Am I in the organization? Does Axel _like _me? Am I dreaming?

I saw Xemnas pick up Laura and carried her in his arms, too. I was a little scared for my friend. It, in comparison, felt like Michael Jackson had picked up my best friend. She's limp and helpless. I didn't like to think what he could do with her.

Suddenly, a big question hit me in the face.

-Pause-

Me: OW!

-Un pause-

_Am I a nobody?_

A portal opened, and Axel stepped through.

We were in what I assumed to be Xemnas' office, in the world that never was. I looked down, and I had an organization robe thingy on. I was also fully functional.

"Put me down!' I squirmed in Axel's arms.

"Whatever you say." She smiled. There was a strong hint of sarcasm in his voice. Then, he dropped me. I landed with a thud.

"That is so mean!" I frowned.

"Lex, I missed you! Why did you leave?" he looked at me with big sad eyes. Then he pulled me close. Really close. And fast than I could pull away, he leaned over to either kiss or make-out with me.

"Holy hell, Axel!" I scolded him, pulling away. "You barely know me!" The Axel fan girl inside started cussing me out. The Riku fan girl stuck her tongue at the Axel fan girl.

"But you remember me!" he frowned, a little confused.

"No, I know you from a video game." I scowled.

His face fell. "You don't remember?"

Now I was really confused. "Remember what?"

Axel sighed. "Xemnas was right."


	2. The Kingdom Hearts Geek

**Yay! People like it! Thanks for the reviews! I will work to get up as many chapters as possible, because I can and can't get on sometimes. Die Summer Reading! Die! **

**Oh yea. Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I put in here except for Lex/Nicole. I don't even own Aurax/Laura. My best friend owns her.**

**Chapter 2: The Kingdom Hearts Geek**

"Am I in Organization XIII?" I asked innocently.

"Yea. But I really must know, why did you leave?" he frowned, big puppy-dog eyes looking into hers.

Just then, Xemnas walked in. Laura realized she could move, and squirmed free of Xemnas's grip.

"You're in the organization too!" I smiled, pointing at her black robey thing.

"What Organization?" she asked. It was then I noticed that the office was all black and white. It kinda freaked me out. No grey and no color except for the nobodies, assuming Laura and I are nobodies.

"Organization XIII. Oh, right. You never got past Alice in Wonderland world or whatever." I sneered.

"Kingdom Hearts geek!" she frowned, not being able to think of a good comeback. "You are so obsessed with Kingdom Hearts! Don't you think it's a little unhealthy?"

That last part just tickled me pink. I looked over at Xemnas.

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you Xemnas?" I grinned at Xemnas.

Axel gave me a "shut up or he'll kill you" look. A look I knew all too well. I got them from my friends whenever I back talked a teacher under my breath.

"Axel, show them to their rooms. And re-introduce them to the other members. They've probably forgotten it all by now." Xemnas frowned. He then turned around, as if to dismiss us.

"Well ladies? Let's go." Axel smiled, like a gentleman. It kinda freaked me out a little bit; it was a little out of character to me.

He opened a portal and pushed us through, following right behind. We came out in a long, white hallway, with doors. Lots of doors. All the white that surrounded us frizzed my concentration, so each time I tried to count, I lost track at three. I decided it was safe to guess that there were thirteen.

Axel pointed out two doors on the end, directly across from one and other.

"These are you're rooms. Lex, that one is yours." He pointed to the one on our right.

"Stop calling me Lex. My name is Nic-." Axel's hand flew over my mouth.

"Don't say it. You'll fade." He said concernedly.

"Watch me. NICOLE! NICOLE! NICOLE!" I yelled. Suddenly, I started getting light headed. Oh, why do I have to be like this? Then I realized. It wasn't the name that was making me dizzy.

"Laura," I whispered to my friend "I think those four cokes I drank in one hour this morning are coming back to haunt me."

She looked at me with the big "Oh shit, she's gonna blow!" eyes and backed up into Axel.

It wasn't as bad as I thought. My sugar rush only caused me to burst out in song. Now, I'm not usually that bad of a singer, but the particular song I started sing had no proper way to be sung.

"OH I WISH I WAS AN OSCAR MEYER WIENER! CAUSE THAT IS WHAT I TRULY WANT TO BE! OH CAUSE IF I WAS AND OSCAR MEYER WIENER! EVERYONE WOULD BE IN LOVE WITH ME!"

"I'm in love with you." muttered Axel.

"No you're not. You're a nobody. Nobodies can't feel." I sighed. The Axel fan girl in my head was screaming bloody hell, and cussing me out for being so mean to Axel. "Ow, stop that, you're giving me a headache!" I yelled.

Laura was giving me a weird look. But then again, when I spazz out, she always does. Axel just smiled. "You know you like me."

"You are so self-conceited! Just like," I looked at Laura and after swinging our heads back like "cool" people, we started cracking up.

"Like who?" asked Axel, with a "girls are so weird" look on his face. "Luxord?"

That made me laugh harder. After letting it blow over a minute, I regained my composure. "Marco Hernandez."

"Is that someone I should know about?" he asked, rolling up his sleeves.

"No, he's not very famous. If you were planning on beating him up, I say go right ahead. He's a bastard and deserves it. I could tell you where he lives." I smiled evilly.

"Sounds like fun. But later. Let's continue with the tour, shall we?" he asked, rolling his sleeves back down.

We walked down the hall until we got to a large living room den area place. There were (what's the word? Not couches or sofas…But those one person couch things…), each individualized, and some of the occupants sitting in their chairs. They were arranged in a neat little circle. Demyx, who was sitting in his chair which was shaped like a music note, got up and ran over to us.

"Yay! Lex! Aurax! You're back!" he smiled. He scooped us both up in a big bear hug. Axel bristled a little.

"Demyx!" I laughed happily.

"So you _do_ remember?" asked Axel and Demyx at once.

"Remember what?" I asked, frustrated. "What is it I am supposed to be remembering!"

**Okay, sorry I keep updating this. Er, I mean, making it different every time you re-read it. Sorry, my second chapter was rushed, so it's a little short. It's not as good as the first one, but Xemnas is still mad at me for calling him a demon llama that first day, and now twice as much for putting it in the fic.growls at Xemnas He wants me to get off my computer and get out of my room, maybe associate with my fellow members. I will write about this later, of course. Well, TTFN, Ta ta for now!**


	3. Lesson learned

**It's chapter three! Yippee! You better keep reviewing! Sorry it's a little late. Last night was movie night, and Axel and I went to Blockbuster to rent Final Fantasy VII Advent Children, and it was just a pain in the ass. Again. The people there still think we're crazy. More on that later, though. **

**Muahahaha! You're going to have to wait! ; K **

"Demyx, put us down!" scolded Laura.

"Sorry. It's just been a while!" he winked.

I looked around at all the chairs. After seeing a big, pink, fuzzy one, I decided to guess who owned each chair.

I pointed to the big, pink one "That's Marluxia's." I smiled. Next to it, there was one that was shaped like a dice. "That's Luxord's. And that-," I pointed to one with flames going up the sides, "Is yours, Axel."

I started to continue, but a certain chair caught my eye. It was a pretty normal shaped chair, but it had a horse-print. It was familiar, so, I took a guess. "This one's mine!" I laughed. I love horses. Got a problem with that! No? Good. Let's keep moving then.

Axel nodded. "You remember a little bit, then."

"It _does_ look familiar." I smiled.

"Yay!" cheered Demyx.

"That one is mine!" added Laura, pointing to a cushy purple chair.

"Yup. Right next to mine." Demyx winked.

Laura turned to me and whispered "This guy and his creepy mullet are creeping me out."

I sniggered a little bit. "Maybe if you played Kingdom Hearts _ever_, you would know who everyone is."

"Well, it's no problem for me. You keep shouting out their names on sight." She sneered.

"Then what's the guy with the mullet's name?" I scoffed.

"Uh…Um…. It's on the tip of my tongue…" she stuttered.

Demyx tried to cough his name, but Laura wasn't catching on. Finally, Axel intervened with a "Maybe you need a drink of water, Demyx. You guys need to see the kitchen anyway."

We all nodded in agreement. Axel led us just around the corner. The place was huge, at least, in comparison to my kitchen, which in itself was pretty big. When we came in, Luxord was standing there drinking straight from the milk carton.

"HEY!" yelled Demyx "You're the one who's been drinking straight from the milk carton! You even blamed me!"

Luxord froze. He sprayed milk and spit everywhere, including on us.

"You better not tell superior." He threatened. "Oh, and welcome back ladies." He opened a portal and stepped through to who-knows-where.

"Yes, welcome back indeed." grumped Laura. "Spit all over us first. Nice. Real smooth."

I was already looking through all the cabinets and the pantry and everything. They really needed to go grocery shopping. Oh that's a thought: Organization XIII in a supermarket. Maybe I'll use it in a fan fic.

"Okay, I'm ready to wake up now. This is as weird as I want things to get."

I sighed. "Me too. This has been a nice dream and all, but I really should get back to reality. I have to get my summer reading done and get school supplies."

Axel shook his head. "You think this is a dream? So that's why you've been acting all weird. Everyone else is all emotionless and depressed at first."

I didn't want this dream to end. "Stop it; I know it's a dream, even though figments of my imagination are telling me it isn't."

Axel and Demyx looked at each other.

"Okay, then prove to us we're _not_ dreaming." Laura, smiling proudly, crossed her arms.

"Yea, good idea." I smiled at my friend.

"Okay." Demyx said. Him and Axel exchanged glances.

Axel waved his fingers in front of me. I screamed when I realized what he was doing.

"Tickle fight!" I yelled.

I drove straight for him, but after a few seconds, I realized the hard way that Axel isn't ticklish. He just smiled at me, as I made my sad attempts to tickle his neck. "Oh shit."

All he did was wave his fingers, and I was started running away, laughing and shrieking. I sounded just like I used to when I was little, and my dad would tickle me. Sometimes, just to torture me, he'd pick me up by my feet and tickle my feet, as I hung helplessly, shrieking and laughing.

He chased me as I ran back into the 'living room'. I ran in circles a few times around the room. I wanted to prove this wasn't a dream, but despite my bubbly mood, I didn't want to be tickled. Eventually, Axel caught me. He pinned me to the ground and tickled me.

Xigbar just happened to walk in then. Perfect timing. "Not cool dude. She just got back! And get a room would ya?"

I got up, gasping for breath "Okay! I believe! It's not a dream! And that is _not_," I threw eye daggers at Xigbar "what we were doing. You won the tickle fight, Axel."

Lesson learned: NEVER use a tickle fight to settle disputes. You're only setting yourself up for criticism.

**Thank you for reading everyone! Keep reviewing! **


	4. Axel, Pirates, and Sushi

**Chapter four… Hooray!**

**Keep up the reviews, please and thank you! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

"Yea, you better get outta here Burrito boy!" I yelled after Xigbar.

Axel gave me a funny look. "Burrito boy?"

"Well, in the game, when he attacks he's all 'You are... burrito!' You kinda have to see it to get it." I said, half laughing.

"Well, that's pretty much everything here you need to see. There's tons of rooms that lead to nowhere, and stuff like that. So don't open any doors that you don't know. Got it memorized?"

"Gotcha." I nodded. "Can I still go home and see my family? Not to say I really want to, because my parents…." My eyes got a faraway look.

Laura came in from the other room crying she was laughing so hard. Demyx was following her, and he was crying too. But not because he was laughing. When he tickled Laura, she unintentionally punched him, and rather hard, in the face.

After getting back her composure, her eyes turned icy. "Don't touch me again. Or else." I looked at Demyx with empathy. I too had once suffered he wrath of her tickle reflexes of doom. I went home with a black eye. Imagine having to explain that to everyone at school. So I usually went with the classic "You should see the other guy." ordeal.

"Oh, there are a few more rooms I want to show you that are okay to go in. Like the sushi place a floor down." Axel added. My face lit up.

"You have a sushi bar? YAY! I love sushi!" I squealed. "What, did you think Demyx cooked all the time?" said Axel sarcastically. "I've never really thought about it." I shrugged.

"Let's go." Axel grinned. Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of us. "You have to teach me how to do this." I said rather plainly. The novelty of it all would probably wear off soon. But who knows. Let's go, you sexy red-head.

I don't know Axel all that well aside from watching him, but I haven't watched that much of him. So, mistrustingly, I held my arm out and said "You first."

Axel laughed a bit. As he walked by me on his way to the portal, he put my head under his arm and started to pound my head with his other hand. "Augh! Noogies! Nooo!" I yelled, "Axel, stop! Hey quit! You're messing up my hair!"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to do that." he said sarcastically.

Ooh. I just thought of something that would really get his goat. For a moment, I was afraid it would hurt his feelings, but, then again, he's a nobody.

"I'm not Roxas, you know." I growled. Axel paused and we stepped through the portal.

"Yea, but you don't make a half bad replacement." he said softly. "Besides, Roxas is happy now. And sad, and mad, and any other emotion."

We were now standing outside a a sushi place. In neon red letters above it, a sign read "Chyrono's Hibachi + Sushi"

"Y'know, last I checked, Chyrono isn't a Japanese name." I said suspiciously.

"Hibachi and Sushi places are everywhere. Not just your world. I think it orginated in The Land of Dragons." Axel explained.

"Ha, just like Mc Donalds. Without the Land of Dragons part."

"You actually eat that shit?"

I gasped. "Axel!"

"This place is like highschool. You can say -censored- and no one cares." he groaned.

"Whatever. Let's go in, I'm starved. And yes, from time to time, I actually do have a burger." I stuck my tongue at him.

"I always had you down as a vegetarian..." Axel started to walk inside the resturant. Inside, it was dark, with some candle illuminating the place. There was a chinese-looking man standing behing a bar, and some little tables. The main color scheme was red and black. No wonder Axel liked this place.

"Axel!" said the man in one of those awesome accents. "And Lex! Good to see you back. You want you Californa roll?"

I nodded. "Sounds great, thanks."

"The tuna rolls for me. Not too much tuna, Got it memorized?"

The man (Chyrono I'm guessing) nodded and smiled "Got it memorize. Go sit down, I will bring to you."

"Cool." I grinned. I sat doen at the nearest table, and Axel sat opposite me. "So you wanna learn how to open a portal?" he grinned.

I looked at him sarcastically. "No."

Even though he knew I was being sarcastic, he folded his arms and and said cooly "Fine, then I won't teach you."

I started waving my arms frantically. "I mean yes! I wanna know!"

That reminds me of the Tarzan song. _I wanna know...Can ya shout it? I want to learn about these strangers like me... _Anyhoo...

Axel's lips curved up. "Are you sure?"

Stop messin' with me.

"Do I look unsure to you?" I asked.

He put his hand on his chin, as if in thought.

"You're really mean. I'll figure it out on my own then." I growled.

Just then, Chyrono came out with two plates of sushi. One had about twelve California rolls, and the other had about ten tuna rolls.

I looked around the room and let my mind wander. _You know, I wish I was at Harkins. I want to see Pirates of the Carribean II again. My seat last time was crappy. Maybe Axel could come with me. That'd be fun. Axel, sushi, and pirates. A perfect combination._


	5. Jaws

**Chapter five… Let's Jive!**

**Disclaimer: Well, actually, Laura has stock in Disneyland. Does that count?**

**Tera Earth and A Serious Joke - Sorry, that last chapter was a bit rushed, so it was kinda crappy. Most of it was ad-typed, while most of my stuff is usually in my notebook first. **

**Actually, I'm thinking of publishing some of my mini stories in my many notebooks. If I do, it'll be called 'The many mini misadventures of Lex and friends.' So look for it, coming soon.**

**Anyway, here's the next part of the story most of you are anticipating.**

I took another look around the room and picked up a California roll. "I need to stop looking at you. You keep bringing me off topic." I sighed at Axel.

"So it's _my_ fault you keep checking me out?" he teased.

As I passively studied the 'Valley roll in my hand, I asked. "Why am I here? I am obviously not a nobody, or am I?"

Axel shook his head. "Nope. You're whole. For now, at least. And as to why you're here, it's because Xemnas wanted to give us traitors a second chance."

"So I'm a deserter and you're a traitor." I smiled. I'm guessing this is after Kingdom Hearts II. "How'd you come back?"

"Tell me, Lexy. You're smart. What happens when you fade into darkness?"

"After a dramatic disappearing ordeal, nothing as far as I know." I shrugged. That's all I really knew about it.

"Don't be so sarcastic to him!" shouted the Axel fangirl inside my head. I was wondering where she went. Now if I can just find the Riku fangirl, I can mentally shoot them both with my awesome mental machiene gun.

"Nothing can't turn back into nothing, so after a few days, I'm a nobody once more." he smiled.

"But what about the lesser nobodies? Is that why there seemed like an unlimited supply?"

Axel nodded, popping a tuna roll into his mouth.

"What about my parents, my family? Can I see them again?" I sighed.

He moved the tuna roll to a side of his mouth, giving him a chubby cheek. A fishy face, neener! "Not right now. Xemnas dosen't want you to get too distracted. He even took the liberty of making them forget you, at least until whatever is going on that he won't tell us about is over."

I folded my arms. "That's just great. My parents don't know I exist."

"Join the club, we have cloaks." said Axel sarcastically.

"Whatever. But because I'm whole, does that mean I _can't_ open portals?" I asked sadly.

He swalled the tuna roll as I popped a california roll into my mouth. "You can open portals. Hell, anyone who learns to walk in the darkness can. A hamster could do it."

"I knew hamsters were evil. My friend Erika had a hamster who's name was Jaws. Actually, it was Spunky, but what's the difference?" I said seriously. "But even though a hamster could do it, I'm no hamster."

He started to interject, but I stopped him. "And I'm not a nobody either. So don't give me no crap about that."

"You know, you're too plain for the Organization. You should get a tattoo."

"Are you kidding? My parents would kill me!" I snapped.

"You mean the parents that forgot your very existence?"

-Insert cinematic noise that would indicate a blonde moment here-

I folded my arms. "I'm not getting a tattoo."

**Sorry, short chapter. Writer's block. -Sits on block- Dang it. I just need Sora, Donald, and Goofy to move it. I like to move it, move it. You like to? MOVE IT! **


	6. Magic, eh?

**Hullo! Another day (or so) another chapter. I must warn you, there is a _very_ bad word in here. I'll warn you when it's coming though.**

"Besides, I'm not a nobody, so I don't need to look like one." I added.

"But you _are_ in the Organization. You have to look different. I got tattoos, _and_ I dyed my hair." Axel sighed.

A curious look consumed my face, and I turned my head to the side. "How do you get it to spike up like that? I've always wondered." I reached out to touch his hair.

Axel just sat there passively. My fingers slid around one of the spikes on the side of his head. His hair was soft and silky, oddly enough. After a moment, I brought my hand back to my side, and he was smiling.

"Is it magic?" I whispered.

"It's a secret."

"Secret secrets are no fun unless you share with everyone." I recited playfully.

"That's one secret that I'll never share. Unless you get a tattoo." he teased.

I pouted my face into a puppy dog look. "Then will you tell me how to open a portal?"

He groaned. "I told you, you have to be able to walk in the darkness first. You'll know when you can. For a nobody, it comes almost naturally. I think it's different for a someone."

Axel put his hand on his chin in thought.

"Well, okay. Do I have a cool weapon?" I said excitedly.

He nodded. "Yea. I think you can summon that now. You have a shotgun type thing."

I broke into a smile. "Really? COOL!"

Yay for shotguns! Not as sissy as a pistol, more high tech than a sword, and better in close combat than a sniper rifle! Okay, you get the point. I like shotguns, even though they kick hard and give your shoulder a big bruise. _That's just great. _Who're you? _Uh, I never said anything..._

Weird...

I held out my hands and thought really hard about it. _Come to me my shotgun..._

Axel shook his head. "You're trying too hard."

"I don't even know what it looks like. This is stupid. Besides, I can work on this later." I groaned.

"You're damn right." he snapped.

"Take me back upstairs." I said, rather bitchily.

Axel looked at me disgusted. "Do I look like your personal portal opener?"

"You got me down here, now bring me back. _Please._ Thanks."

Axel sighed and held up his right arm. Darkness swirled up from the ground to form a portal. He stood up and walked through, grabbing my arm to take me along with. It was then I realized something. It really did take me this long. Once we stepped into the chair room, I said, "Hey look! I have gloves!"

Demyx and Laura were nowhere in sight, so I'm guessing they were gone.

-time out-

No Way. (sarcasm)

-time in-

I held my hands in front of his face, and then I held my gloved hands in front of my face. "They aren't even badass gloves. Now that just sucks."

"Because you are _so_ bad ass." said Axel sarcastically.

"I just need my bad ass rifle to go with." I sighed. Before he could say anything, I added, "It's a colorguard thing."

He leaned back a bit. "Whatever you say."

I smacked my forehead. "Aw, damn." (For my fellows who watch X play, the previous statement was something of a Ratty impression.)

"What?" he asked.

"I forgot what I was thinking about." I sighed.

Just then, Saix 'floated' into the room. He was soaking wet from head to toe, and the floating, the way he was holding his weapon, and how pissed off he looked led me to strongly believe he was berserk.

He scanned the room for a minute, but then his eyes locked onto me. I could just see the crosshairs overlap and a little red sign that read 'locked on' light up.

------Language Alert-----------

lsdkfh asaj dkasjdhf asdjfh asdjfh asjdhf sda skajfh

My eyes filled with fear as I whispered "Oh fuck."asdjf asdfj "sdfkj: eworiu s askjdf

asdhf askhf auwer asuer sfuad ye ai fr asdghjwer bcdsh ashdf g

--------------------------------


	7. And then, there were Thirteen

**Hola mis amigos! Yo hablo espanol muy bueno. Y tu? **

**Anyway, thanks to my reviewers, and if you're reading this, please review. **

Saix raised the Berserker (I don't know what else to call his weapon) over his head. _Cool! Saix is about to hit the crap outta me! Wait, Saix is about to hit the crap outta me! AAAAAHHHHHH!_

I tucked and rolled out of the way of his giant star weapon as it came crashing down. The fact that he missed only made him more pissed. While Saix was trying to get his over-sized weapon out of the ground, a wall of fire flared up around him.

Then I noticed I was sitting on something. I flipped over and took a look at whatever I had crushed with my weight. Not to say my weight is crushing, unless you consider 119 pounds crushing. But I'm 5'6" people!

There it was. It was so... cool. My shotgun. It was all Organizationy, purple and blue. It was also an interesting shape. I could barely tell it was a gun. It also had a bayonette-type thing on the end, for close combat, I'm guesssing. I'm glad I didn't sit on that part of it. It wouldn't have been the first time I cut my ass on something, pathetically enough. But that's a story for another day.

I picked it up and aimed it at the now even more berserk Saix. _No, you are **not ** about to shoot Saix. BAD LEX! BAD!_

With a flash of light, my gun was gone. Axel ran started running towards me. "Let's move. He's so pissed, walking through my fire probably wouldn't faze him much." he said quickly, throwing me over his shoulder as he ran by.

"Thanks for saving my badass self." I sighed, grateful, yet a little ticked because I was carelessly thrown over his shoulder.

Saix dislodged his berserker stick and 'floated' after us. We passed by Xigbar, and Axel pulled him into the middle of the hallway so Saix would run into him and slow down. "Human shield!" he called after us. Xigbar looked back at us. "Say whaaaaa-" He didn't get to finish because he got plowed over by Saix. "Wow, he needs anger management." I said in awe.

Axel ducked into a room. I guess it was Marluxia's, because it was all flowery. Marluxia and Larxene were in there making out. But I was facing backwards, so luckily I didn't see it or else I would've hurled. Axel grabbed them by the robes with one hand (his other hand was on my back) and pulled them out into the hallway, locking the door behind them.

"OW! HEY! STOP!" and various things of the same nature came from the other side of the door. There was a loud thud, and everything stopped.

"Can you put me down, please?" I begged. "Okay." Axel surrendered. He carefully put me down. I ran over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it a peep. Axel leaned over me, looking out as well.

Larxene was all scraped up, but it didn't seem too bad. Saix was on the floor, unconsious. He had a tranquilizer dart lodged in his arm. Vexen was standing on the left side of the hall holding up a straw like thing, and had a few tranquilizer darts on his belt. Marluxia was no where to be found.

Larxene noticed us, and gave Axel and I a bone-chilling glare. A glare so icy, that even Axel froze. "I'm gonna kill you!" she screamed at us. She started running for the door. Luckily for us, Vexen was on top of things and he hit her with a tranquilizer.

We slowly stepped out of the door. "Thanks Vex." I smiled as we walked past him. "Anytime." He nodded and promptly left via portal. Axel and I headed for the living room. "This probably isn't the best place to lay low. Now both Larxene and Saix hate us. We're doomed." I sighed.

"Saix won't remember a thing when he wakes up. It's Larx that we need to worry about." sighed Axel.

--------------Change POV-----------------

Laura's POV, starting where Axel and Lex left.

I was still pretty angry from the tickle fight. _And then my best friend just abandons me for a sexy red-head? Well, okay. I'd probably do the same._

Suddenly, tall, dark, and scary (Xennass or something like that?) just poofed into the room. "Aurax..." he said sweetly. It made my blood run cold. D-mix or whatever stood up and sighed "Superior, what do you want from her?"

I backed slowly away from tall, dark, and scary. "Nine, stay out of this." he growled. "You see, it's Organization XIII, and with you, there are fourteen. You aren't even valuble. It just wouldn't do to have you moping around. You're useless. Dead weight."

"No I'm not! I can help!" I said, my voice getting smaller.

"It's either you or Thirteen. And although she could never replace Roxas, she has something you don't."

D-mix disappeared, leaving me to fend for myself. "No, I'm better at her at a lot of stuff! Like math and architecture and-"

"None of the skills that I need. I already have a scientist. Now your heart will be added to my vast collection for Kingdom Hearts." He pulled two lightsabers from nowhere and ran over to me.

I ran away as quick as I could, but he was one step behind me the whole way. Trying to get away, I incidentally ran into a corner. He smiled charmingly as he held up the saber he was going to drive into my heart.

"Any last words?" he sneered.

I looked heavenward and sighed "Don't forget me, Nicole." I started to pray, and then...it was all over.

----------------------------------------------

**Ryku: Okay, this is my first fan fiction, and I have yet to hit my stride with all this. Don't worry; I will soon, I promise. When I get a little better at this, I'll probably go back and re-write some stuff. Read and Review.**

**TTFN, Ta Ta for Now!**


	8. Kill the Hobbit!

**Hello! Sorry, it took so long to add, I had a retreat.**

I looked around with shifty eyes. "You know, I'm kinda sorta tired." I sighed. "And where are Laura and Demyx?"

Axel shrugged, "Demyx is probably off playing his guitar, and I don't know a Laura."

I rolled my eyes "Whatever. Hey, what time is it?"

Axel humph-laughed. "You forgot Lexy. Time here is relative. It's _always_ dark."

Let's see…. I played Kingdom Hearts, hung out, had dinner, almost got killed….so the only thing left was bedtime. I didn't figure I'd have to get up early, since time here _is_ relative. –grumbles at Axel- But still, I was tired.

"But you know," he added, "The window in your room shows your time. But what about Larxene? You're very scatter-brained, you know."

"It's called ADD; DEAL WITH IT!" I flipped him off and started walking towards the white hallway. Ignoring the unconscious bodies at my feet, I blinked a few times looking at the doors. Laura's was gone.

"GEEZ, bipolar much?" Axel called after me. "Or is it that time of month?"

I flipped him off again. I didn't feel like being catty now. I reached out to the wall; it was solid. I knocked it a few times. It was solid, not hollow like I had hoped to hear. _That's odd. I swear it was here._

There was a door directly across from there. My room. Could she be in there? I opened the door….

It was my room, exactly like at home. Except it was clean. The surfer-girl style bed was made, the floor was clear, my desktop was cleaned off, and the curtain was up. I also had a Riku plushie and an Axel plushie on my bed. It was dark outside, and the stars were bright. So it was about midnight. Laura was nowhere to be found.

I rushed over to the plushies and gave them a crushing hug. "Awweh, PLUSHIES! EEEEEEE! YAY!" I cooed.

I held them up side by side to compare. It was no contest. I threw the Axel plushie at the wall and huggled on the Riku plushie. "Ouch." Came the Axel sounding voice.

My eyes got as wide as dinner plates. I set the Riku plushie down on my bed and slowly walked over to the Axel plushie face down on the floor.

I picked it up. "What are you doing!"

I threw it back at the floor. "Why lately does everything I touch get possessed!"

"You think I'm possessed?"

"Well you're a plushie!"

"Maybe if you turned around, you'd see I'm standing right behind you."

I whirled around, grinning sheepishly. "It's natural instinct." I threw a glance to the Riku plushie.

Axel was giving me a hard look, with his arms crossed. His face had a cheeky expression on it. "Sure. Just chuck your friends at the wall. Why do you even have a plushie of me?"

I sighed, shaking my head. "There's a sophistication that boys just don't understand."

A column of darkness sprung up in my room. I've only known this stuff for like, three hours maybe (give or take) so I sprung back, knocking into the wall. Zexion stepped through the portal.

"EMO BOY!" I cooed happily as my feet became spring loaded, and I ricocheted toward the infamous emo boy.

"LEX!" said Zexion, rather surprised. He braced for impact. I ran him over like a freight train. "SEXY ZEXY! SEXY LEXY! SEXY VEXY! WOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled.

Zexion struggled to get up as I squished his cheeks together. (HIS FACE, SICKO! Geez…. Lol) I got up and ran away quickly, giggling madly. Once I was in the hallway, I stepped on Larxene, who was just coming to.

Thus the chase began.

Larxene was right on my heels, armed with kunai. Saix was behind her, berserk again, because me and Larxene trampled him in our chase. Zexion was following Saix, trying to stop the madness. And lastly was Vexen, shooting tranquilizers left and right.

I kept running, screaming and squealing, and giggling. This was so much fun.

But why run? There could be a really cool fight…. In which everyone would be trying to kill me…. Maybe running isn't too bad.

Okay, maybe those four cokes this morning did more than make me sing the Oscar Meyer Wiener song.

No wonder the world was going so fast.

A portal opened a little further ahead and Luxord stepped out. At the velocity I was going at (approximately mach 5) I had no time to change direction.

Luxord calmly stepped out of the way as if the calamity was no big deal. Even though he missed me, he got run over by Saix.

Further up, a portal opened, and a cloaked arm extended from it. When I passed by, it grabbed my cloak and pulled me in.

I came face to face with Axel, and he was grinning an I-told-you-so-grin. "Is that a sophistication that boys just don't understand?"

Looking around, I noticed that we were in my room again.

I shook my head, laughing occasionally, "No, there –heh- are fanboys too."

"Xemmie's going to be ticked at you when he hears about this." groaned Axel. He crossed his arms and leaned on my wall.

"Kill the hobbit! Meeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee! KILL THE HOBBIT!"

Axel shook his head. "From now on, no more caffeine or sugar for you."

I sat down on my bed and I was out like a light.


	9. I've got Shark Week on the Brain

**Hello again! Sorry, long time, no update.**

**And Rubygirl, the Kill the Hobbit thing was actually from a movie by Legendary Frog on **

"No, I'm gonna get stuck!" I moaned at Adam from Mythbusters. "Look, I'm way bigger than you and I crawled through there!" growled Jamie from the other side. I was dreaming about the Alcatraz episode I had seen the day before.

I got down on my hands and knees and cried as I started crawling through. "I have a scientific explanation for this!" said Jamie. "You have claustrophobia! And, you're on hijinks!"

I was halfway through when I looked up at Adam and Jamie. "Wait, what?" I felt myself snag in the tiny rectangle we were crawling through. My body went into panic mode. Out of nowhere, water started flooding in. "You're on hijinks!" laughed Adam, "And we're out of here!" I was crying harder. "This isn't funny! HELP ME! DON'T LEAVE! HELP ME!" The water came up and up.

"Fat chance!" laughed Adam.

I tried to pull myself through as water enveloped my head. Sharks started swimming around aimlessly. This was where I would meet my end. I closed my eyes and-

I was awake. I was in my room. And looking at my clock, it was five in the morning. _I'm ALIVE!_ At five in the morning, my imagination is very active. I wouldn't move in my bed because I was afraid water and sharks would come pouring in. _Don't be silly_ I reassured myself _Sharks would really just come into you're room. _

After a long time of staring at my wall, I turned over. It was then I saw Axel. He was lying on top of the covers staring at the ceiling. In case you were wondering, he _did_ have clothes on.

I jumped. After getting my breath, I sighed "God, Axel, you scared me!"

"I did?" he laughed. He was very much awake. "It's more like you scared yourself."

"Why are you in-…er, _on_ my bed?" I said awkwardly.

"I was just watching you sleep."

I flinched. I'm not very pretty when I sleep. I toss and turn, sometimes I drool, I mumble, and half the time I wake up wrapped up in my blanket and have an episode because of my claustrophobia.

"Whatever. I'm going back to sleep." I rolled back over and shut my eyes. Somehow, I felt safer because he was there. I was also surprised that I didn't totally freak out that he was on my bed.

**Sorry, it's a very short chapter, I know. I don't have much time to write. TTFN, Ta Ta for Now!**


	10. DANCE, PANCAKE DANCE!

**Howdy! Sorry, school. Please enjoy this chapter. Read bottom after that. THX!**

I woke up the next morning with a strange feeling. Like a dehydrated feeling, but weirder. I didn't like it. I looked to see if Axel was still beside me. Sadly, there was just a long stack of pillows. Why do I do that? Habit? Maybe I'm just weird.

Then suddenly, I was very disappointed. Awweh, none of that was real! I cried a minute, so very disappointed. That's what it was. Disappointment.

After I dried my tears, I got all ready for the day with a shower and all that jazz.

Then, it came. Into my bathroom came a wafting smell of pancakes. "Wow, what would drive mom to get up early and make pancakes for us?" I wondered aloud.

I stepped out into a familiar white hallway. "YES!!" I screamed. "YES! It wasn't a dream!" It was then Zexion exited one room. Seeing me, he stopped in his tracks.

"Hey Zexy!" I laughed, walking toward the source of the pancake smell.

The smell slowly led me to the kitchen where quite a spectacle was going on.

Large, Demyx shaped blobs of pancake batter wandering around the kitchen in a mad frenzy. On the other side of the room, Axel, Larxene, Marluxia, Luxord, Xigbar, Saix, and now joining them, Zexion were all seated at a table, laughing and joking. Occasionally a pancake blob would venture too close and a different member would use their power to do something torturous to the thing.

Bent over his guitar was Demyx. He was happily strumming and occasionally yelling "DANCE PANCAKE DANCE!"

I did what any other normal person would do in this situation. I snorted loudly, surpressing a laugh. Hearing me, a pancake blob slithered over to me and gurgled. Pancake batter went all over my face. I screamed at first, but after licking the batter off my cheeks, I realized: This was good batter.

I wiped my finger along the arm of the creature and licked off the batter.

There was loud laughter from the table, especially from Xigbar. Axel got up and ushered me to the table. "Lexy! Come on, come sit." He chuckled.

He conjured a chair beside his own and sat back in his own. I sat down in the chair happily. Just then, Axel turned to me and asked," Lexy, if you were a pirate, would you put a parrot on this shoulder-." He put his hand on my left shoulder. "-Or this shoulder." He put that same hand on my other shoulder.

It was then I realized it was a ploy to get his arm around me. "I'm not a pirate, but I would like to go to Port Royal." I laughed. Hopefully it was subtle and not too discouraging. I honestly didn't mind that much, but I didn't want him to think he could get away with it.

He chuckled and put his arm down, just in time it light a pancake creature on fire. It turned into a large Demyx shaped pancake.

"OH! OH! I GET THE NEXT ONE!" I yelled happily. Sure enough, two seconds later, one ventured a little too close. Not knowing how to attack it anyway else, I ran out and tackled it, football style.

"HEY! SHE'S RAPING THE PANCAKE! NOT COOL!" yelled Xigbar. I rolled off the pancake and started laughing till big tears came rolling down my face. The guys all laughed heartily not-so-heartily, and Larxene rolled he eyes. I'm quite sure she was only there to watch the pancake men get tortured, and to torture them herself.

-Pause-

That's Larxene for you. Anyone else read the Manga too? Geez, she's-…

…

…static….

….

….

…cries of pain….

….

OW! HEY! ……

……

…

….Screams…..

…

…

…..

……….. O.o

-unpause-

I was going to put a llama joke here…. What was the thing in the beginning about the llama? Como te llama? Oh well.

Oh Yea!

Walking back to the table, I wiped the tears out of my eyes. I got back to the table just in time to hear Marluxia say "So then the llama says, 'That's not my dentist, that's my mother!" They kinda half heartedly (or no-heartedly) chuckled.

**So, okay, a few things:**

**I'm taking OCs for a future part of the story. Please list their name, age, stuff like that, in a list. No like weird, powerful peeps. Just normal people. I'll need this for a future part of the story. But no need to rush (see below)**

**Of course, school started. There will probably be long spaces between chappies for a while.**

**Thanks for your suggestions! I'm going to incorporate some of them in here at some time or another, promise. **

**THANKS FOR READING!!**

**(Reviewers get plushies! **


	11. Look! I'm perpetually falling!

**Long time no see, eh? Read and Review!**

After I enjoyed a Demyx shaped pancake I went to watch the huge screen television that suddenly appeared in the living room with Luxord.

Why, you ask Spongebob was on, of course!

Perhaps it seems ooc to most of you that Luxord enjoys watching Spongebob. Luxord has always reminded me of my dad, on my dad isn't as British, or as obsessed with gambling. My dad watches spongebob. It's a guy thing, I think. Guys like stupid things. And, well, so do I.

"I didn't know you guys could get television way out here," I admitted about halfway through. Axel, conveniently standing behind me (sadly out of glomp range) pointed to a TV antenna shrouded with darkness.

"We're stealing cable," he smiled maliciously.

_Wouldn't that be stealing satellite? Well, Whatever._

_**Stealing is stealing.**_

_Shuddap you._

Just as Spongebob was coming back on, all of the members around me flinched simultaneously.

"Superior's calling." Grumbled an unidentified male voice.

They all disappeared into their portals immediately, leaving me all alone.

"I guess I'll walk, thanks for offering. I mean, not that you needed to, but- Hey, am I talking to myself?"

…

_**Yes.**_

_You! The bold voice in mah head- SHUT UP._

_**Why?**_

_Because I said so!_

_**Why?**_

_NO MORE QUESTIONS- GOODBYE!_

I figured I might as well try to find where they were going, disobeying Axel's rule of not wandering this building by myself. In a castle this big, it was a possibly suicidal venture… Let's go!

I picked a random hallway where I picked a random door. It led to this huge glass staircase like the one in Chain of Memories. There was another door at the bottom, but beside that, black oblivion. It looked very slick.

Curiosity took over and I stepped out onto the steps.

"WHOOPS!"

VOOOOOOOOSSSHHHH!!!

Before I knew it, I had slipped straight off the stairs into the black Oblivion.

A shrill scream escaped my lips as I tumbled down into the impending doom. I waited and waited for the splat awaiting me at the end, but it never came. I opened my eyes in time to notice the top of the stairs whip past me.

I waited a minute to confirm my theory, and after reaching the bottom I went past the top again.

"Hey! I'm perpetually falling! WEEEEEEEEE!" I said happily.

"Nicole?" laughed a familiar male voice from above me.

"NICK?!"

I turned around in the air. There was a friend of mine from band sitting Indian style in mid-air. His poofy curly hair was even crazier than it normally was from the fall. He also seemed bemused by my amusement at our situation. If that last phrase meant any sense.

"What's going on? Where are we?" he demanded.

For once, I was appreciative for the question. It would let me get my thoughts in order. Or maybe not.

"Well, we're falling in a room of a hall of a castle of the World that Never was of a Disney galaxy of a Disney universe of a Disney game of our world of our galaxy of our universe." I was very proud of my statement with hopes that it would confuse him to no end.

Much silence.

"Wait, What?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea what's going on, and they won't tell me either. They being Organization XIII. We've been sucked into what I once thought was a video game world. I have yet to figure out if it is a real world or we were consequently sucked into a videogame. Oh, my best friend Laura's here too, but I don't think you know her."

-Little red flag goes up-

LAURA! LAURA! LAURA! LAURA!

_Why do I keep forgetting about her? _

_**Because of Axel.**_

_No, not because of Axel, he's not-_

_**Are you in denial?**_

_Yes, I'm in denial. But that means I'm not in denial because denying being in denial makes you in denial. But then again, admitting to being in denial would mean- NYAH! IT'S A PARADOX! YAY!_

"Axel!" I growled, "That traitor!"

This situation was indeed too good to be true. I'm so stupid! And blissfully ignorant! DAMN IT! Stupid Axel.

Stupid Sexy beastie Axel.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" I asked curiously, all traces of hostility lost in my voice.

"First day of Band camp and people were randomly going missing. First Mary, than Roy, and than me. Some scary violent lady swearing revenge against the hoe that put black dye in her hair."

"I didn't do _that..." _I muttered. "You're crazy. Band camp doesn't start for like, a month from now."

Now he was the one giving crazy looks. "Where have you been? It's August!"

"I've been… here. NO! I MISSED MY WHOLE SUMMER IN A DAY! THERE WAS SO MUCH! I MISSED MY AUNT'S WEDDING! I MISSED POTC3! I MISSED ECLIPSE By Stephenie Meyer! I MISSED HARRY POTTER 7, I MISSED EVERYTHING! AUGH!!!" I cried.

Nick flinched at my renewed hostility, regretting telling me that.

Alas, I don't blame him.

**Yay! It's been…. Awhile. And I've got good news and bad news.**

**First of all, I have the next five chapters, each getting longer the story progresses.**

**The bad news is it isn't typed.**

**As for other things, Lexy may or may not become a Mary-Sue. I thought of a hilarious way to incorporate it as well as give her a hard time about it, so don't fret.**

**Keep reading hope you liked it and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Tosses plushies to reviewers**

**Oh, and one other thing- The characters you submitted may be treated rather….violently… so, uh, if you wanna back them out now, you can.**

**Thankies!**


	12. Rika? Is that you?

"How long have we been falling?" I asked innocently enough, after a very long time.

"I don't know, I don't have a watch." He admitted. "Oh yea. Time is relative here anyway. Besides, you were supposed to say 'I dunno, my watch doesn't tell time' but nooooo. You said you didn't _have_ a watch. Why aren't you wearing a watch? What are you? Some kind of freak?!" I spazzed.

"No," he said quietly. Poor Nick. He'd never spent enough time alone with me to be prepared for this kind of behavior. I was only kidding with him (I think) but he was still kind of offended. And irritated to no end.

I took a moment to calm down my spazz nerves. I did so by reaching down into my heart and telling it I had no emotion. After about thirty seconds, to Nick's relief, I calmed down. "I think the only way out of here," I said seriously, "Is to splat on the stairs."

He looked at me like I was crazy. Which, I am, but that's besides the point. "I'm being entirely serious. You won't die, I promise. At the most, you could become a nobody." I was very lucky that he didn't play Kingdom Hearts, but it made absolutely no sense to him.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

He shook his head.

"Fine then. I'll get out of here myself. When they come get me, I'll laugh at you in my state of unconsciousness."

"To do that now would be suicide. We've been falling for about twenty stories since I started counting." He grumbled.

"What is life if you don't risk death?" I asked, deeply. There was a very long pause. "Well, I'll take the jump. Er-…. The splat."

I lined myself up to splat on the entrance. "I hope I don't die!" I said, smiling happily as I faced the doom of the upcoming staircase.

"WEEEEE-!"

SPLAT!

BLACKNESS! EVERYWHERE!

…………………………………………………

Change POV

I awoke from the black slumber that had plagued me so long. But at least it wasn't white like the halls I had wandered previously, only spits of memory to remind me of my previous condition.

No, this place was different. I opened my eyes to a blue ceiling and a small Noah's ark model hanging from it. To my left was a window with a beautiful view of an ocean foreign to me. I sat up quickly, startling another presence in the room.

"You're awake," said a silver haired boy from the other side of the room. When my eyes fell upon him, he flinched slightly. "You're not one of _them_ are you?" he asked, a slight irritation flickering in his eyes.

"A whozawat?"

"A," he hesitated a moment, "fangirl,"

"Nope!" I smiled happily.

A rush of relief passed over him. "Thank goodness. Well, Sora will be up in a minute to explain some things."

"Are you afraid of fangirls?" I gasped, half giggling. This sexy-beastie gave me the impression that he wouldn't be afraid of anyone- especially not some silly little girl and her sick fantasies. But perhaps it was possible.

The got defensive snap like that. "You'd be afraid of them too if they ever tried to rape you! They're absolute animals who stereotype us! They even asked me if I was gay!"

_Ouch. Poor guy._

A brunette considerably younger than the silver haired kid ran into the room with a bizarre sword-key thing. "Take this, fangirl!" he shouted, charging me.

"AH! WHAT THE _HELL_ IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I combated, trying to swat away the key-sword wielding menace who was attempting to chomp off mah head.

"SORA! SHE'S NOT- SORA! STOP! HEY! SHE'S- SHE'S NOT A- SORA STOP THAT!" yelled the silver-haired boy. What was his name again? Sexy-guy? No… Ugh. This is going to bother me all day now. Uuh….

The brunette (announced as Sora) finally stopped trying to kill me to turn and look at… Aw, come on! I know this! Uh… Nicole liked him…. Uh….. It starts with an R….

"Geez, Sora! You're such a kid!" scolded… Rick?

Sora ducked his head. "Hey, they did bad things…. The first one was scary enough, and then they called me dumb, and gay." He shuddered, having a flashback.

((I called on my great author powers to view the flashback))

Flashback-

_(Sora is walking innocently down the beach. Suddenly, a fangirl falls randomnly out of the sky beside him. Sora pokes her and she jumps up.)_

Fangirl: OMFG! IT'S SORA!

_(Sora is absolutely stupefied.)_

Fangirl: HEE! GLOMP!!

_(Sora is glomped and then he runs away screaming for Riku, Kairi and his Mom)_

"Ah HA! Rika! That's your name!" I said happily. Rika slapped his forehead.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Change POV

_Hey! The dark! It's subsiding! Ooh! That's a fun word! Subsiding! WOOOO- Hey! Look! Demy-chan!_

"Pokey pokey!" said Demyx as he poked my arm. It was meant to be playful, but it hurt.

"NYYAAAAAHH!" I cried out. "No, Demy-chan, no pokey." Every breath was labored and it felt like I had crushed a good number of bones. Why I wasn't screaming bloody murder was beyond me.

"Finally, you're awake," said a very creepy voice from across the room. It was Vexen. He approached me with a bright green glowing jar, easily recognized as a hi-potion. He tilted it below my mouth. "Open up," he commanded.

_Yea, fat chance buddy. You probably poisoned it, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?! Maybe if it were Axel, I would. But not you. Ewwww._

"Aw, Lex, please, just do it," (NYAH! He said the teenage peer pressure words of DOOM!) It was Demyx. "I don't like taking medicine either, but we have to because it's good for us." He explained. He sounded like an older kid on a little kid show, showing the younger kids through example. Aw, Demyx. For you, yes.

I reluctantly opened my mouth. It was kinda embarrassing, and I wanted nothing more than a big huge chocolate bar right now.

"Good girl," said Vexen.

_No, Vexen, no! I am not a dog, and in any other situation, that sounds entirely icky. _

TWITCH TWITCH

SHUDDER

EW! BAD IMAGES! TWITCH SHUDDER

**Woo hoo! Two chapters in two days! Yay! Claps**

**Many of you asked if Laura was really dead. Maybe not. More will be explained, you must be patient with me.**

**Read and Review. If you don't, I will be very sad. And possibly die an explosive death. So Review. You also get cookies Sets out milk and cookies and a nice friendly(COMPETITIVE,RAWR) game of DDR**


	13. I've been chibified!

**Hello! Read and Review! If you don't mind, that is…. But like I said, I'd probably die a sad and explosive death if you didn't and then where would you be, eh? **

**50 Reviews! WOOT! Long(ish) chappy for you!**

The hi-potion felt wonderful running down my throat. It was cool and hot, and sweet as milk chocolate. In an instant, I felt as good as new, if not better. I sat up quickly and there were loud popping noises.

"What the hell?" I commented just in time to watch the world grow three sizes. "AH! VEXEN YOU-!" I squeaked. SQUEAKED. I sounded like a friggin chipmunk that had been taking hits on helium. **Lots** of helium. Also, unfortunately, my clothes hadn't shrunk, so it was about five times too big for me.

I looked down at my body. It was more childish, a tiny bit chubbier. "I've been _chibified!_" I squeaked in horror. Compared to the cute sixteen year old he looked like (Note: I didn't say he was actually sixteen), he now looked considerably more like a gay chili-molester.

Or maybe a gay older brother. How scary and suckish that would be. No offense intended to any of the peeps out there whose brother might sway that way.

"AWWEH! You're so cute!" cooed Demyx, picking me up and _huggling _me.

"EYAH! Demyx! You're scary from chibi point of view! Put me down, please!"

"NEVER! I just want to smoosh your cheeks!" he continued, his hug now crushing me beyond reason.

"I hope you mean my face!" I gasped, my voice even higher pitched from the sheer chibi-terror.

"What if I don't?" he asked, jokingly bringing his hand down my spine.

O.o

OO

Nooo! Demy-chan! Noo! –Dies-

-Reincarnates for all of your sake-

"AHHH! HELP! DEMYX IS AN EVIL PLUSHIE MOLESTER!" I screeched.

Thankfully, Vexen pulled me away from his vicious grip and set me gently on the ground. Once I was back on the ground (as is the fate of a chibi) it didn't take another moment before I was picked up and hugged by someone else.

Now it was Marluxia.

-Insert ear-piercing chipmunk scream of total terror right here-

-Or here-

While I was still screeching, he started skooshing my face against his.

Demyx ripped me out of Marluxia's hands right back to his own, rather defensively. Then there was loud arguing from the nobodies. But after yelling for a while, Demyx got bored and started yelling "LOUD NOISES! LOUD NOISES! STOP YELLING AT ME!" and various things of that nature.

As a chibi's last line of defense, I started crying.

"Look! You made her cry!" growled Marluxia. "I want Axel!" I sniffled between sobs. No one (even a majority of nobodies) can resist a crying chibi. It's like a law of science and nature.

"Will you stop crying if I go get him?" offered Marluxia. I nodded, reducing my tears to sniffles. In a black puff of black stuff, he disappeared. Demyx put me down, reluctantly. YAY! I KISS ZE GROUND!

_Why the hell did I want **Axel**? Maybe I am in denial… Where is he, anyway? –Gasp- That meaniehead left me here! Left me to be chibified! What an ass!_

_Wow. I'm a chibi potty mouth! XD_

_Heh, chibi mood swing!_

"Vexen! Change me back NOW!" I barked. He chuckled, "Moody little chibi, aren't you?"

_I swear to the all powerful being that hath created everything, also known as God- _((Oh wow. I guess I could be considered God to her…. Assuming she's thinking to me. Poor thing, she doesn't know everything she thinks, says, and does is being documented. Wow. I'm paranoid now. O.o))

A shiver ran up my little spine. "Ever get the feeling you're being watched?" I asked Demyx. "Nah, you're just paranoid." He remarked.

Any who, like I was saying before the feeling of fifty eyes burning into my skin from people I had never seen before kicked in, I swear I will never harass another chibi ever again in my life if I could just get out of this.

Axel and Marluxia stepped out of their respected portals into the room. I marched strait up to Axel with my big chibi (paradox, mehe) eyes.

"Look what Vexen did to me!" I grumbled. He crouched down to my level. "Consider yourself lucky. Had it been me, I probably would've-.."

"AXEL! STOP SCARING CHIBI-LEX!" scolded Demyx, ready to pull me away from the flurry of dancing flames if necessary.

"Shut up, nine." Snapped Axel. I had to agree with Demy-chan on this one. Every part of my thoughts didn't like the idea, except for the Axel fangirl, who was grumbling at Axel for _not_ taking the job.

_Aha. Apparently, they use numbers to degrade their lessers. _I realized. _Axel felt like he was challenged by Demyx, so he used his number as a symbol of his authority over him._

_**What the hell?**_

_I don't know either._

"Would you maul Vexen anyway?" I asked. Vexen gave me a sulky look. Axel shook his head, "I can do that without an excuse."

"_Eight._" Grumbled Vexen.

"Yea?" Axel snapped sarcastically. Vexen started this whole rant about not being respected and such, through much of which Axel, Demyx and Marluxia paid no attention. Suddenly with a loud pop, Demyx lost about a foot of height.

"The chibification process has begun!" howled Vexen before disappearing into a portal.

Axel shrunk six inches. "Oh no you don't!" he growled, disappearing into a portal behind him.

"I told you you should have mauled him when you had the chance!" I called after him.

"Bad, violent chibi!" scolded Marluxia. He shook his finger at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. Poor Demyx stood there, not knowing what to do. With a loud pop, he was fully chibified. His clothes were too big too.

"Hey, how come you're not shrinking?!" he squeaked at Marluxia. His voice was a higher decibel than mine was, but downright adorable.

Marluxia smiled, "Because I didn't blow up Vexen's lab."

"That was three days ago!" moaned Demyx.

**That was longish, right? It sure felt like it.**

**I'm trying to get better about updating, and now that my parents are going to get divorced, I'll be able to spend more time at the computer (Which is good and bad news.)**

**Like I said, happy 50 reviews! -Throws reviewers Kenshin plushies-**

**Ruroni Kenshin is actually why it took me a few days. I started reading my friend's manga of it…. AWWEH!**

**Happy Easter! Read and Review!**


	14. Fluffy Angst

**Unfortunately, this is the beginning of some angsty and fluffy chapters, but it'll be done "Ruroni Kenshin style" with some fun still here and there.**

"Just shut the hell up, Marluxia!" I snapped angrily at him. I raised my little chibi hand in his direction for a reason I really didn't know.

He flinched, but then flopped to the ground looking like he was in a coma.

Demyx's big eyes got huger and he squeaked in fear.

I gasped. "Oh my God! I killed Marluxia!" I ran over to his side, doing the standard checking-if-you're-alive thing. He was breathing, but not moving.

_You little whore! I'll kill you!_ Yelled his voice in my head. "I'm sorry!" I cried. "I don't know what I did!" I wept wearily over his limp body.

Axel reappeared in the room, also chibified. "He got away." He grumbled in a squeaky little voice. Like from Kingdom Koffee on youtube! He was struggling to keep his pants up, as they were his last article of clothing. I had no idea how he lost his cloak and shirt. Yaoi fangirls might say he saw a picture of Roxas, but I am not particularly fond of Axel/Roxas yaoi so I am not going to say it.

I looked up from Marluxia's limp body, at him and let out a squeaky squeak. Even as a chibi, Axel had a sexy body. Holy Crap… -stares-

At the moment, I was afraid to go near him for fear of doing what I did to Marluxia to Axel or Demyx. "Lexy!" Axel gasped. He clearly realized something I was oblivious about. I looked down, hoping I hadn't lost anything important, like pants.

"She dollified him!" gasped Demyx.

"I didn't mean to!" I cheeped. "It just happened! I think I killed him…..Not that I care all that much… I mean, he was a gay fag who liked flowers too much…"

_I'm going to spit acid in your eyes and blind you! Hee hee hee! _Came Marluxia's thoughts. I bitch-slapped him for sounding like a furby in my head. Wait, I can hear his thoughts! Holy crap! He's alive!

"He's a doll." explained chibi-Axel. "A living, breathing doll."

There was a long quiet. "That's… Scary." I whispered. Angsty chibi!

Demy-chan sneezed and in a burst of watery stuff, he was back to normal. Lucky.

Then I sneezed. Phchoo! A puff of darkness signified my transformation. Axel was the only chibi left. Poor Axel. I totally screwed my promise of not harassing chibis. I started hugging him tightly despite his slight protests.

"Hey! If you lose control, I'll end up a plushie doll!" squeaked Axel.

_I wouldn't mind! _

_-mentally bitchslaps Axel fangirl-_

Then, Axel sneezed. There was a puff of smoke around us and I was the one in his arms. I'm with him and his shirtless sexy body. Damn.

I nearly had a heart attack. Earlier, I was afraid of him, ever so slightly, I realized. But now, now this is something I want. He pressed his cheek against mine. It was absolutely entrancing.

A small half smile affected his lips, bemused. "Your heart is behaving erratically. I'm surely not worthy of all that." He sighed.

_WHAT THE HELL?! Of course you are!_

O.o –Marluxia?!?

_O.o –Oh my… Uh…I'm GOING TO KILL YOUR MOMMY WITH AN AXE!_

That's what I thought you thought.

Demyx awkwardly disappeared into a portal.

I honestly couldn't think of what to say. My love experiences were simple six grade things, ya know. My knowledge of Axel told me he'd fill in the space himself.

"You're so fragile…" he whispered. "I feel like I could hurt you with a simple touch… With a simple word…"

"I could shatter your heart in a moment." He continued.

…

…

"But I won't." he whispered into my ear.

I leaned forward to kiss him, but he pressed a finger to my lips. "Not today." He said with a smile. He got up slowly, leaving me feeling disappointed.

"Tomorrow?" I asked hopefully, getting up.

"If I feel like it." He remarked, looking away.

"But then I'll never get my kiss!" I moaned.

Axel laughed. "I guess not. Tomorrow then."

He disappeared in a portal.

I reached up to my cheek where his had touched it.

It was still warm.

_Make me normal! _Demanded Marluxia.

"Not even therapy could do that." I laughed.

………………………………………………………….

Change POV

"My name…" said Rika slowly, "is Riku. NOT RIKA."

"Whatever." I grumbled. "I'm hungry, what's for lunch?"

Riku looks exasperated. "You have no idea where in the hell you are and you wanna eat lunch? Of all the things…"

"I'm hungry." I shrugged.

Riku slapped his forehead.

Sora helped me up and we went down to a kitchen for a sandwich…. Or two… or eight….

**Hey guys! I got two reviews last chapter, so, as an incentive to those of you who read and don't review (I CAN see how many people really read this) I'm going to give my thanks to TheDreamChild and StarLightSeraph and anyone else who reviews. –Gives reviewers Chibi-Axel plushies this chapter-**

**If you don't like the idea of fluff and angst, than tell meh. I need to know.**

**Many of Marluxia's quotes are from youtube. Look up 'Axel Furby' and you'll find it. **

**The idea for Lex's power (making people into human-sized dolls, living or not being her choice) came from Godchild, one of my other favorite manga. It certainly seemed like it was creepy enough for Organization XIII, right?**

** I also noticed when she said "OMG! I killed Marluxia!" it sounded uncannily like "OMG! I killed Kenny!" Kudos to those who noticed!  
**

**Wishing I had the time to make chapters longer, Rykt.  
**


	15. A very MANSEXY chapter

I worked for a good part of the afternoon on how to get Marluxia back to normal, simply because I felt terrible, because no matter who you do it to, it's wrong and horrible.

Eventually I gave up and I decided to try and find someone who would help me. And I still hadn't found out what happened to Nick.

I picked Marluxia up over my shoulder and slowly made my way for the door.

"You're so damn heavy!" I groaned. I knew from one of the few science classes I had ever paid attention to that because he was incapable of moving, he was heavier. When people are asleep even, their muscles help you carry them subconsciously.

Honestly, my brain is a sponge for useless information I'm never going to need to know.

Like how scatting (the thing that some Jazz songs have where they make random noises) originated. I don't feel like going over it.

I opened the door and it led to the familiar white hallway with thirteen doors. It was number five, Vexen's room. Ick.

Luxord and Xigbar were sitting in the living room watching television. When I walked in, they both looked at me a long minute before Xigbar asked, "Did you kill him?"

"No. Which way is Superior's office?" I asked plainly.

Luxord opened a portal to my left.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. The both of them were re-enveloped in their tv show, paying absolutely no attention. Whatever.

I carefully stepped through the portal to a large black and white office from before. Xemnas was facing backwards in his chair, staring at a small triangular moon, undoubtedly the beginning of another Kingdom Hearts.

"HELLO MANSEX!!" …. At least, that's what I _wanted_ to say.

"Superior?" I said, quietly and awkwardly. As a fangirl, I was very accustomed to calling him MANSEX. Meh, whatever. He'll always be my Mansex… O.o That didn't come out right at all.

He turned around in his big black boss chair. "Yes, Thirteen?"

He stopped opon seeing Marluxia. "You got your powers back. I'm surprised. I had expected you to do that to Axel or Demyx first," he admitted.

"How do I undo it?" I asked, urgently.

MANSEX flicked his wrist and Marluxia stood up shakily. He punched me hard in the arm before disappearing in a portal. The punch sent me flying across the room into the wall. The loud crunch I heard echo off was sickening.

_Must this happen everyday?_ I sighed. Superior stood there, waiting for me to do something. Not that I expected him to help me, but maybe he's forgotten I'm only human.

Painfully, I got up. "Damn," I huffed, all the wind knocked out of me.

"I'll have to train you to use your powers better, soon. Regardless, it's dinner time and it's Demyx's night to cook. I don't recommend missing that." He didn't even care that I was in agony. That's okay I guess. It gives me an excuse to go crying to Axel.

He opened a portal. "Go."

I didn't take a second thought. I limped, hugging my sides, quickly as I could to the portal.

It led to a large dining room with thirteen chairs, each with a number. I was seated at the end opposite MANSEX, across from Saix and next to Larxene.

Find a happy place, find a happy place.

Each step hurt my whole body. Marluxia and Larxene seemed rather pleased by that fact.

"Damn you." I muttered when I sat down, which alleviated the pain a very tiny bit. "Marluxia's going to die for that."

"Isn't that cute?" cooed Larxene, sarcastically.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lady?!" I grumbled.

We were interrupted by Demyx who had placed a meal worthy of Thanksgiving on the table. A plate and such were placed in front of us as if by magic. It looked to be the best food I had seen in my life. And I thought of Nick.

Poor guy, he's probably starving now. I reached across the table to the mashed potatoes. It hurt my ribs to no end. "EYAAHHH!" I yipped, recoiling back to my previous position.

The whole table turned and looked at me, making me feel really small. They were really scary when they were all staring at you.

"Have you no manners?!" snapped Larxene.

"I'm sorry." I said weakly. I turned to MANSEX. "May I be excused?" I asked politely as I could. "Why?"

"I'm not hungry." I muttered. MANSEX nodded.

I tried to hold in my tears for later, but they started streaming down my face regardless. Axel stood. "I'll take her." He offered. He put his arm around my shoulder and teleported us back to a room I didn't initially recognize. But it was undoubtedly Axel's room. The red, black and flames were a dead giveaway.

I totally collapsed in his arms. "Lexy?"

It hurt to do everything. It hurt to breath and move. And nobody cared, except me.

"What happened?" his voice was soft and velvety. I just cried, and every breath was labored, making even crying painful. "Do you need one of these?" he asked, pulling out a potion.

I nodded. He handed it to me and I happily drank it. Again, there was a feeling of euphoria and happiness, a comfortable cool and happy warmth. Then I was better.

"That isn't all I need." I smiled.

"Oh?"

"I need one of these," I poked him in the nose.

He wrapped his arms around me, gently. It was warm- HE was warm. My heart was about to fly out my chest, when he asked me, "Do you love me?"

"…"

I didn't know what to say.

_Say yes_.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he covered it with my finger. Once again, he said "Not Today."

We stood there a long time, I in his warm embrace. And for the first time in a long time, I was happy. Truly, utterly and completely happy.

**I absolutely loved writing this chapter.**

**I was also disappointed in the thirteen of you (more or less) who read and didn't review. –Sniff- I don't care if you hated it to high hell! Axel likes flames! –pokes Axel- **

**Many Kudos to EarthDragonAlchemist! She gets a lifesize Demyx doll! And an Axel cut-out!**

**Also, as will make more sense later on, Lex is a fourteen year old sophomore. Laura gets a year too. **


	16. Fangirls: Revealed

The next two days went by rather uneventfully. I spent a majority of the time locked in my room hiding from Xemnas who was extremely determined to teach me more about my power. The simple promise of power and control was enough to frighten me away.

Honestly, you can't have both control AND power. Not without a century of practice, of course. I didn't have that kind of time, and I never will. Why am I stalling? Because I am STUPID.

Axel and Demyx weren't helping, but I knew they couldn't. If MANSEX asked them about me, they'd have to answer truthfully.

It was like the time I found out my good friend had a boob fetish (or does she?)

I had access to a computer, finally. After awhile, I decided getting found by Xemnas would be worth Axel and Demyx's attention. I wanted them to see the fansites. I wanted them to see the fansites and laugh hysterically as their eyes and ears started to bleed from the horror.

I walked up to Axel's door, laptop in hand. I rapped softly on it.

"Yea?" he grunted.

"It's me. I want to make your eyes and ears bleed with pure unadulterated horror."

"Are you naked?"

"Very funny. Just come out here."

I honestly had no idea which he was implying. Was he saying I was ugly? Surely not.

I hope. I don't think I am… Dammit, now I'm self conscious!

He opened the door very slowly. Very sarcastically.

"You disappoint me." He sighed, stepping out the door. I ignored his comment.

"DEMY-CHAN!" I called. Like a little monkey, he swooped down from the ceiling. It scared the living heck out of me.

I led them to the living room and I opened my laptop and logged onto the internet.

Prepare yeselves, fangirls, for yer secrets are about to be revealed.

I'll start them out slow, saving the yaoi for a little later.

I loaded up youtube. Mehehe.

In the search box, I typed in "Axel's hips don't lie." Oh yea, that IS yaoi. Pft, oh well.

The videos came up immediately, as the internet in TWTNW is incredibly fast. How they obtained internet is something I'm not going to question.

Naturally, I clicked the first one, cracking up before it could even begin.

When Roxas was singing Axel seemed slightly entranced. Maybe he IS gay for Roxas. But when Shakira sang, he looked…. Looked…. Well, the only way I can describe it is O.O

I sang along between convulsive giggles. When Demyx came in with the "YEA!"s, he fanboyed about himself. "That's me! Look there I am again! WOOT!"

Woot? WOOT?! Gawd Demy-chan I love ya!

"I wasn't going to show you the yaoi first, but it's too late for that now." I added as it was over. "So, I might as well go the whole nine-yards."

I typed in "Do you remember Akuroku". This was going to make his eyes bleed for sure. Before I let it play, I searched the side bar for one that said "Akuroku- Everytime we touch."

Axel seemed entirely unfazed, infact, he looked bemused. "Is this where you get your sick kicks? I could-."

"NO!" I interrupted. "I'm not letting you verbally rape me or anything otherwise!"

"You're putty in my hands. You couldn't stop me." He noted.

"BLIND YOURSELF WITH THE YAOI- EEEEEIIIIIIYYYAAAAHHH!"

Right as I had passed it over, a picture of Axel and Roxas doing something that looked like the beginning of a game of sexy commando.

I shoved the laptop into his hands and ran around the room yelling a moment. Then as it was over, I took it back. "On to deviant art." I said with a soft smile. I decided to leave fanfiction for last.

**Hullo. Long time no see. It would seem I've gotten lazy. **

**Surprise, surprise.**

**Big thankies to **StarLightSeraph, Werecat Rei, Destinysway114, A Serious Joke, TheDreamChild, crystalfeathers, EarthDragonAlchemist.

**You all get Saix plushies! Yay!**

**It's a short chappie, but if you could review I'd be eternally grateful. And you'd get even more cookies. **

**Guess what? It's mah birthday in a few days! I wanna get another chappie for you by then, but I can't be sure. I've got a lot of drama to deal with right now. DX**

**Until next time!**


End file.
